


In The Middle

by dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Middle School, Coming of Age, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Set during Winter, Slow Burn, george is a dense sweetie, george is the literal definition of gay panic, neck kisses are best kisses, no beta we die like real men, sapnap is mentioned because why not :), their ages are not consistent with real life, they hold hands i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t/pseuds/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t
Summary: Dream had always hated school. He was always bullied, and nobody wanted to be his friend. All of this changed when George came into his life. Overtime, Dream becomes confused over his emotions. Was it that he enjoyed George's company, or him in general?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Readers! This is my third DreamNotFound fanfic, and my second time writing an AU! Yes, it's still a High School AU (in timeskip), but it's more realistic (mentions of online school). Plus, there's middle school origins (in prologue). For all my Oregonians out there, this fic was inspired by the snowy weather not too long ago. With that being said, have fun reading!

It was an ordinary day in January. The clouds were a gray tint, blocking the clear skies. Snow was everywhere you looked, but there was never enough to cancel any school. "Can it snow a little bit more?" Dream thought as he was leaning his head against the school bus window. Dream had always hated school, considering that he had no friends and people bullied him for the way he looked. That's why he sits alone. That was until one day, a boy who was probably in the same grade as Dream sat down with him. "Hey there! I couldn't help but see you sitting alone, that's why I joined you!" The boy said happily. "Are you sure you wanna sit here?" Dream asked, feeling confused. "Of course I do! I'm new here, and I wanna make new friends. I saw that you were probably in need of some as well, that's why I'm here!" The boy said, smiling. "Thanks, that means a lot." Dream said, on the verge of tearing up from joy. "Anyways, my name is Clay, but I've been given the nickname of Dream. I'm also in the eighth grade, if you were wondering." Dream said, fidgeting with his hands. "That's a cool nickname! My name is George, and I'm also in the eighth grade!" George said, putting his hand on top of Dream's fidgeting hands. Since then, they became closer, day after day. Their interactions made it seem that they were more like lovers, rather than friends. Dream believed that this statement was true before coming to the realization that George had a girlfriend. Something then sparked in Dream. Was it jealousy? Was it sadness? Either way, Dream rushed out of campus, and headed towards the snowy bleachers. The bleachers were the only place Dream could hide, basically becoming an escapism. Dream started to curl up into a ball, sobbing softly. He was so confused and unaware of his emotions, which caused him to weep. "Yo, are you okay?" Dream then looked up to see a kid from his algebra class. "Oh, hey..." Dream said, wiping his tears. "I don't think we've properly met outside of math class. Well, my name is Nick, but I go by Sapnap." He said, reaching his hand out for a shake. "My name is Clay, and I also have a nickname. It's Dream, if you were curious." Dream said, grabbing Sapnap's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dream! Now back to my original point, what got you down?" Sapnap asked, putting his arm around Dream's shoulder in a comforting manner. "You know my friend, George? Well, he got into a relationship and I don't know how to react." Dream sniffled. Sapnap was processing what Dream just said, causing him to be quiet for a while. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! I think I might like George. Like, more than a friend would." Dream said, slightly raising his voice. Dream's hand covered his mouth, realizing he should have been a bit more quiet. Rumors could have been spread like wildfire, which is something Dream did not want to happen. "Well my advice to you is to tell him when you're ready. Until then, however, you should give it some time." Sapnap said, taking his arm off of Dream's shoulder. "You know what? You're right. I should set this aside for a while." Dream added. Dream decided it would be best to spend more time with Sapnap, rather than George. Dream forgot about his troubles when he hung out with Sapnap, filling George with envy. George made his way to the snowy bleachers, and Dream couldn't help but notice. "Hey Sapnap? Can you give me a minute?" Dream asked, walking towards George. "Sure thing! I'll be right here!" Sapnap replied, giving Dream a thumbs up. Dream saw that George was following in his footsteps, curling up into a ball before letting it all out. "Hey George, what's going on?" Dream asked, sitting next to George. "Why do you rarely hang out with me anymore?!" George yelled, with tears rolling down his rosy cheeks and his hazelnut-brown eyes swelling up. "George... I-" Dream tries to say. "Is it that you don't wanna be my friend anymore?! If so, I don't wanna hear it." George exclaimed, letting his head sink. "George, listen to me. The reason why I wasn't hanging out with you was because I found out that you got a girlfriend and I got jealous. It's not like I don't like her or anything, in fact, I haven't even met her yet! My point is that I like you." Dream confessed while wiping George's tears. "I just didn't know how to tell you or how you would react, but-" Dream then gets interrupted by George placing both his hands on Dream's cheeks, and leaning in. Both of their lips intertwined, with the kiss being fresh and tender. Anxious energy quickly turns into assertiveness as Dream kisses George repetitively. Both their hearts beat rapidly, thus being the only thing keeping them warm. The breaths savored between lip movements caused George to release a gentle sound, making Dream soften. They both decided that now would be the best time to pull away, hoping that they didn't get caught. "Why did you do that? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Dream asked, flustered. "I dunno, just experimenting something, I guess." George said, running off. Sapnap walked over to Dream, just to ask, "Took you long enough. How did it go?" "Best. Experiment. Ever." Dream answered, placing a hand on his burning cheek.


	2. Timeskip

It has been 3 years. Dream, George, and Sapnap are all juniors in high school. The three always kept in touch, even during online school. They have been in online school for six months, getting used to the new normal. Before online school started, they all had their own cliques. Dream started high school off with two friends, Sapnap was the linebacker on the football team, and George and his girlfriend were told that they were high school sweethearts. Was this really the case though? Ever since 8th grade, George realized that Dream had something that his girlfriend didn’t. Could it be his compassionate kiss? Could it be that their relationship has been so strong since day one? These thoughts flooded George’s mind, being the only thing he thought about. He wanted to be free. He broke up with his girlfriend. George had always pined over Dream, but never noticed it until now. George finally found himself, now for the tricky part. Confessing for the second time. “How am I supposed to do this?” George thought, while pacing back and forth across his bedroom. George then heard faint muttering coming from the living room before rushing downstairs. “Now moving on to the weather forecast, today calls for a 10 percent chance of snow happening around 2 o’clock in the afternoon. If you plan on going outside during that time, remember to stay safe and bundle up.” The news reporter announced. George had heard enough, and thought of a plan. A few hours pass, and George gets a discord notification. George opened the app, just to see Dream’s icon pop up. “GEORGE, LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!” The text read. George then looked out the window to see snowflakes falling, and everything coated white. “Aw, sick!” George texted back. “I was wondering if you wanted to go back to our middle school after class? We never really get to spend quality time together.” George typed. George was hesitant to send the text, overthinking every possibility if Dream said yes. George decided that it was a risk worth taking and clicked send. “Dream is typing…” this quote flashed on George’s screen a couple times before Dream finally said yes. “Great! Let’s meet up in the middle of the track, okay?” George asked. “Okay, see you then!” Dream responded. George set his phone down and got prepared for last period and his “date”. George’s excitement powered him through the period, also causing him to rush out the door. His attire consisted of a black puffy coat, a grey scarf, and a beanie that perfectly matched the scarf. He got there just in time, giving him a few minutes to think about how he would confess. He was so in his thoughts that he got startled by even the slightest movements. “Hey George, it’s nice to see you.” Dream said, tapping George’s shoulder. George turned around quickly to see the man he fell in love with ages ago. “Hi Dream!” George said smiling. “So why did you wanna meet here? We could have gone somewhere else, you know.” Dream asked, looking around. “Memories. That’s why.” George said, holding Dream’s hands. “Hm, makes sense.” Dream said, nudging George. The two of them walked around a place they used to call campus, talking about the past, hand in hand. Nothing changed about the school, making them nostalgic. They made their way to the bleachers, the infamous bleachers. The two of them went silent, reliving the experiment. “Come here, Dream. I have something to tell you.” George said, making his way to sit down underneath the bleachers. Dream sits beside George, asking “What did you wanna tell me?” “I broke up with my girlfriend… I realized that I was never into her, I was into you. It took me a while to notice, but I know that now there is no need for experiments.” George confessed while brushing the hair out of Dream’s face. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s shoulders before both their lips touched. The kiss was sweet like honey, and Dream wanted more than he could chew. George’s touch ignited something in Dream, causing him to take the lead. Dream pulled away, only to take off George’s scarf. Dream then held his hands as he kissed George’s neck softly. “Mmh…Dream!~” George murmured. This phrase overthrew Dream’s emotions, causing him to stop. “I’m guessing you enjoyed that?” Dream asked, grinning. “Of course I did.” George answered, putting his scarf back on and burying his face in it. “You’re so cute…” Dream said chuckling. “Do you think we should tell Sapnap?” George asked, putting his head on Dream’s shoulder. “No, he should figure it out someday.” Dream replied, pulling George closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not procrastinating on my five math assignments... I should really get back to work lmao


End file.
